This invention relates generally to scaffolds or temporary platforms for working on and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a platform for mounting on the side of a railroad boxcar.
In the loading out of grain into a railroad boxcar or grain car and the treating of the grain with a fumigant it is necessary for workmen to work along side the railroad boxcar. Because of the height of the boxcar door above the ground surface a temporary platform or scaffold is required so that workmen can handle the grain load out spout which is pivoted into the top of the boxcar. Also a temporary platform is needed to support the containers of grain fumigant and the necessary equipment used in treating the grain in the boxcar.
Heretofore workmen have used ladders, improvised scaffolds, or have stood on top of the boxcar or hung on the side of the boxcar with one hand. These methods were unsatisfactory and dangerous to the safety of the workmen. Also both of the workmen hands were not free for handling the equipment involved.
There are prior art scaffolds, ladders, and folding support steps that are used having hooked supporting arms for securing to the sides of a structure. None of these prior arts scaffolds are similar in structure and have the advantages of the subject fold-away hook platform as disclosed herein.